


Erotomania

by LovelyLullaby



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 17th student, Bondage, Chains, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Manipulative Relationship, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Reader is a psychologist, Yandere, also very compassionate, that's komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLullaby/pseuds/LovelyLullaby
Summary: As the Super High School psychologist, you knew Nagito was severely mentally ill following the first trial. You made it your personal mission to help him gain the will to live. You just never anticipated becoming his will to live.Nor his obsessive fixation.Perhaps you should have let the others keep him chained up.





	Erotomania

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nahx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahx/gifts).



When you first arrived on Jabberwock Island and met with the other students, you immediately knew something was off with Nagito. There was just something about him, the way he brushed off people's insults like he agreed with them, to the occasional but sincere self deprecating comment, to the darkness in his eyes. As Super High School Psychologist, it was only natural you noticed these things, but you didn't tell the others. After all, what place did you have telling everyone someone's psychological disorders?

It was only after the first trial that you fully grasped the severity of Nagito's condition. It was this reason why the day following TeruTeru's execution, you found yourself searching the island for your fluffy haired island mate. Maybe the others couldn't see it, but you knew those symptoms anywhere. Nagito hated himself and showed signs of severe depression and suicidal tendencies. It was clear he clung to hope since it was all he had. He may not have fit the picture perfect image of sullen angsty person moping about that most people got in their head about the depressed, but he most certainly was. 

Surprisingly enough, though, the day following TeruTeru's execution, you didn't see hide nor hair of Nagito. You'd run into nearly everyone on the island at one point or another during your search, even checking Nagito's cabin, but you didn't find anything. You went back to your own cabin that night feeling nervous and tense. It was possible you just missed him, you reasoned. But something felt off about that assessment. 

You hardly slept a wink that night, between Nagito and that weird vault as well as hearing about a traitor, you were pretty much a nervous wreck. There was nothing more you could do but go to the hotel restaurant and force the others to help you look.

When you arrived, nearly everyone was inside the restaurant. Fuyuhiko was gone, though you more or less anticipated that, but you didn't see any trace of Nagito, which was sending your anxiety into overdrive. Had someone taken him up on his offer so soon?

Everyone was already speaking amongst themselves, it seemed you were late to whatever conversation they were having so they didn't notice your entrance.

Suddenly, Nekomaru shouted, "Of course, in fact, that so-called traitor is tied up at the moment and can't move at all!"

The traitor? Did they find out who did it? Still, tying them up was a bit much.

"Tied up...you say..." Sonia trailed off. "Um...Could you be...referring to Nagito, whom we have not seen since yesterday?"

Your own conviction flew out the window when you heard that. They were kidding, right? They didn't actually tie up Nagito, right? No one on the island had displayed symptoms of that level of paranoia yet.

"Who else could it be?! Nagito's the traaaaaitor!!!" Nekomaru yelled. Your entire body went numb. You really shouldn't have been surprised, really, but you hoped you were wrong. That was what you got for putting personal emotions over a professional opinion. Well, you could blame it on the teenage hormones and lack of life experience that led you into believing your classmates wouldn't do something so stupidly heinous.

By the time you zoned back into the conversation, Nekomaru and Kazuichi had resorted to frantically defending their actions. And the others were actually buying it. No, they weren't even buying it, they were just wholeheartedly agreeing with it. What the hell? Did no one have even a fraction of humanity left in them? Would you have to play the role of rational human being?

"Are you...are you actually insane?" you interrupted the current conversation. Everyone stopped talking, looking at you curiously. "No, I know you're not. You've got daddy issues and low self esteem, but you're not insane, so why would you think this was a good idea?"

"I don't have daddy issues!" Kazuichi snapped, "o-or low self esteem! Komaeda is the crazy one, he almost got us all killed, remember?"

"Of course I remember!" you exclaimed. "I was there! And what I'm saying is that you don't chain up the mentally ill!"

"He's a danger to all of us!" Kazuichi argued.

"Dude, Kazuichi is right," Akane added.

"Yeah, god, why do you have to be such a dumb idiot!" Hiyoko exclaimed. "You're almost as bad as Mikan."

"Wh-Why me?" Mikan cried. 

Your eye twitched and you resisted the urge to throw an insult that would hit her straight in her biggest insecurity. You were a professional, after all.

"What? Do you guys also want to lobotomize him?" you spat. "You all are ridiculous. He needs help, not to be chained in a room."

"I understand what you are saying, Dr. [Name], but maybe it would be best if we kept him tied up for now," Sonia offered.

"I'm not actually a doctor yet and why would that be for the best?" you snapped. "He said he'd be okay if someone killed him for hope or whatever. Isn't tying him up just making that easier?"

"Foolish girl, having that fiend walking around would be no better," Gundham boldly proclaimed.

"Oi, you watch your mouth. You have a lot of nerve calling me a foolish girl when even most POWs are treated better than this," you snapped.

"Well then what would you suggest?" Chiaki asked. She actually sounded sincere in her questioning, which you were ever so grateful for because it seemed she was the first one to do so.

"Well first of all, you can't just lock him in a damn room! He needs bathroom breaks and three meals a day," you explained. "It would also be nice if we provided him with a blanket or mattress or even a pillow...th-that's only if we're doing this, which we definitely shouldn't be."

"That doesn't sound like a terrible idea," Mahiru replied. "I mean, I guess it is kind of mean to just leave him there to die."

"O-Oi, we wouldn't let him die..." Kazuichi stammered.

"Oh really?" you growled. "So you didn't just leave him in that room with no food or water or even access to a restroom all of yesterday?"

"Well...I mean..."

"You guys are a disgrace," you sighed. "You realize if Komaeda dies, you will be considered the killer, correct? You'd better start taking good care of him or, better yet, unlock him."

"I do agree that it's a good idea for us to take better care of Nagito," Chiaki said in that usual calm voice of hers, "but I don't think it's a good idea to unlock him for now."

"I have to agree with Chiaki on this one..." Hajime added, seemingly feeling a bit bad about it considering your obvious frustration.

"Where even is he, anyway?" Mahiru asked.

"Th-The dining hall...i-in the old hotel building..." Kazuichi stammered. It took all your professionalism not to scream at him right then and there. He locked him in the same room Togami was killed?! That could only be harming his mental health even more!

"Kazuichi..." you hissed. 

"That's...where Byakuya was killed!" Hajime exclaimed. Even he seemed to realize how entirely fucked that was.

"He needs to reflect on what he did on that place..." Nekomaru stated.

"That's not really how it works, but okay," you rolled your eyes, figuring no one was going to listen to you anyway in spite of the fact you were a literal expert on the subject.

"So you're saying it's better to kill off a troublesome ally before they turn into an enemy," Hiyoko giggled.

"He's obviously not dead," you responded before anyone could ask about it.

"Y-Yeah, of course not! We only knocked him out to tie him up!" Kazuichi exclaimed. Yes, because that was the best course of action.

"Then what shall we do with Nagito at this point? Let's hear everyone's opinion," Peko asked.

"You already know my opinion. I think you guys are being inhumane," you cut in.

Only Mahiru seemed confident to speak after your jab, "Hmm...it's not safe to let him walk around freely. There's no telling what he'll end up doing next..."

"He's also the most likely person to be the traitor," Hiyoko said.

"Ah, yes, because automatically the mentally ill person must be the bad guy. You all are such wonderful, not prejudiced people. Truly the pillars of society," you rolled your eyes.

"So isn't okay if we just keep him tied up for a while?" Akane said with her cheeks full of food.

"If so...It seems it would be better to watch him for a while," Sonia hummed. Well, at least that was marginally more reasonable, with the implication he'd be released eventually.

"But it would be bad if we don't let him eat or drink. He might end up dying for real..." Hajime trailed off. 

"I-I know that already," Kazuichi said.

"Jeez...I didn't expect you two would do something like that..." Mahiru said.

"I wish you'd treat it more like an achievement," Kazuichi chuckled. Ugh, what was achievement worthy about being gross?

"Teehee...and I thought that tiny boy was up to something again..." Hiyoko said.

"Who are you calling 'tiny boy'?" Fuyuhiko snapped. Whoa, you hadn't even noticed him come in.

"Wah! You're here?!" Hiyoko squealed.

"It figures...you guys are messed up," Fuyuhiko scoffed. "Is that what you guys do? If you don't like your 'buddy', you corner them. Tch, look at you sheep acting all righteous."

"Wow, I never thought I'd agree with Kuzuryu on anything, but it seems he also sees how cowardly you all are being," you snorted. "On that note, I'll be taking my leave. I'm sick of listening to you guys try to excuse your shitty actions to yourselves. If you decide to start acting like compassionate human beings again, I'll be with Komaeda."

With that, you took your leave, not listening to another word of this pointless conversation. You knew they were afraid, but there was no excuse for treating someone like garbage. What was this? The 1950's? Where everyone who wasn't completely neurotypical was thrown into terrible asylums? No, you needed to calm down. Most asylums weren't that bad, it's just a myth. It just frustrated you. How okay with this everyone was! Nagito did something heinous, yes, and you would understand caution, but not chaining him up like some kind of animal!

Reaching the old hotel didn't take overly long, though you were a bit hesitant to enter considering, well...you know. Still, knowing that Nagito was in there alone and probably in a very uncomfortable position spurred you to overcome you discomfort. 

Next hurdle was the dining hall. You tried really hard not to think about Togami as you opened the door. And there he was. Arms pulled behind his back with a chain and legs tied together. That was a bit much. Just a single chain around the wrist would probably suffice just fine.

"Wow, a visitor! I'm surprised to see you, Dr. [Name]!" Nagito exclaimed. Was that just going to be your nickname now or something? No, more importantly and getting straight to the point.

"Are you really okay with this?" you asked. It was weird how calm Nagito was acting considering he was literally chained on the ground. How would he do anything like this? How long had he been chained up? Was he even allowed bathroom breaks? How was he going to eat? Goodness, no one had thought this through. It was okay since you were here now, but it didn't excuse what everyone had done.

"Of course I'm okay with it!" Nagito exclaimed. "It's what you Ultimates decided, after all!"

"I didn't decide anything!" you snapped. You had to reel in your anger, since Nagito didn't deserve that. "What I mean to say is that I'm definitely not okay with this at all."

"Really? You shouldn't worry about someone like me," Nagito laughed. "I would hate to be the cause of tension between all you guys."

You bit down on the inside of your cheek. It was getting increasingly difficult to maintain your professionalism when you were so mad at everyone.

"Komaeda, please, value your existence more," you replied. You reached out your hand to squeeze his lightly in yours. He shuddered a bit, leaving you to wonder whether it was due to touch starvation or he didn't like it. "You're not just some tool for us to use. You're a human being with wants and needs, it's okay to acknowledge them. Now I'll ask you again, Komaeda, are you really okay with this?"

"Like I said before, I'm okay since you guys decided on it," Nagito replied. "I don't mind being a tool, I want to be a stepping stool for you guys to reach the ultimate hope."

Your words didn't get through to him, not that you expected them to, but you thought you'd at least dent his armor. The tactic of getting Nagito to value his own life wasn't working, at least not yet. You would get there eventually, but you were missing a step. But what was it? What were you missing?

Oh.

That was it.

Nagito didn't value his life because he didn't have anyone else who valued it. No wonder he was so willing to throw his life away. No one told him they wanted him to live, and the attitude of the other ultimates certainly wasn't helping.

"Nagito," you said softly, squeezing his hand again. He looked at you in surprise at the sound of his given name. It was true neither of you had been particularly close up to this point, but that didn't matter. You would care about him even if no one else did. "Please, I don't want you to be my stepping stone. I want you to be alive. To me, that's my ultimate hope."

For once, Nagito seemed to be at a real loss for words. His eyes widened at your soft proclamation, unsure of what to say. It wouldn't be easy for him. Your words just directly contradicted his world view, after all. Any number of things could happen now. He could ignore you, insisting on his own idea, to which the solution to that would be to keep telling him you wanted him to live. He could take your words at face value, to which you could continue trying to instill some sort of will to live in him. Or...well, that last option wasn't exactly appealing, but you could become his will to live. It wasn't unheard of for patients like him to become infatuated to a certain extent with their doctor. 

If that were to happen, it would be hard to make him self-sufficient. Nagito still didn't say anything so you squeezed his hand one more time before returning to your feet.

"You're in my care now, Nagito, so I'll be back soon," you said. "In the meantime, I'll try to convince the others or even steal the key if I have to. I'll get you out of those chains no matter what."

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift fic for my good old pal, Nahx. Originally posted on quotev. I'll add the rest of the chapters later.


End file.
